


Dangerous Intent

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealously, Murder, Possessive Behavior, liquor drinking, numb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is just minding her business. But when Hannibal starts to get a jealous streak. What was once a innocent thing! Turn deadly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had been running from her crazy ex- lover Hannibal Lecter and rightfully so. She had really hated to uproot her life like that. But, He had left her no option. He had gone nuts. Saying that were going too marry soon. But, She was with a guy an he had killed him in cold blood. At that very time she was very happy. Hannibal had to ruin it all sadly. 

-The Beginning-

(Y/n) had been running her quite spectacular apps of different things. That she had launched them all very successfully. Her boyfriend was very helpful in the making of the app. Telling as to what include and have. He loved her and she loved him so very much.

"Nathan, I told you that those don't match. Here let me help you out, silly!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) and Nathan had been in bed hanging out. Watching whatever cae to mind to them.

"I told you we should have picked The Sandlot. But, You wanted Jeepers Creepers!" said Nathan.

"Okay, Well that night was totally yours and you gave me dibs. Your fault!" said (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) had came to where her boyfriend would work. To provide her favorite to him only. Nathan would love the times as she surprised him this way. He loved her so very dearly. She saw it as her chance to be real with someone. Until, Her boyfriends came out now.

"Mr. Miller, I thought i told you all guest have to be told in advance!" said Hannibal sternly.

"Mr. Lecter, I implore it upon you to have mercy on him. This is my fault!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Whom may you be? Mr. Miller you are off the hook of this action!" said Hannibal calmly.

"Hello Sir, My name is (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n). I'm Nathan Millers girlfriend. Thought i would surprise him and give him my famous lunch. He seems to enjoy my cooking!" said (Y/n).

"So, You are the one that provides such wonderful smelling food then?" asked Hannibal.

"Yes, I am the one. I was a marvelous cook back in Paris, France. My mom and dad got me to the best that money bought. Although, I had my struggles. I grew more accustomed to cooking and currently going to school to do both psychiatry and to be a doctor to widen my expansion of the worldy knowledge to endorse!" said (Y/n) sharply.

Hannibal had invited (Y/n) over the next day to compare notes. She had arrived early on.  
"I can't thank you enough for helping me on my term paper. Hoping i am not encrouching upon you in any sense or fashion. I really hate to do that!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"You are quite the hungry little mind. But, You have all the time in the world for today. I do wonder how much more time do you have to study and graduate?" asked Hannibal.

"Well Mr. Lecter, I have about two more weeks to go. My final is due in two days and then four more days i have my test. I have the honor of working along side Alana Bloom. Or Dr. Frederick Chilton. However, I was looking forward to working with you. I'm still waving my options around. Hopefully, I can work with either one of you!" said (Y/n) calmly.

So, Hannibal had helped her with her final as they ate over a meal. Hannibal had said he would consider her position at his side. She was well written and knew how to cook. That was something he could admire. It was like looking at himself. But, In a female body too. He felt a certain stirring in his groin area. A feeling he had not felt in a very long time. (Y/n) had felt a thrill going through her as she ate by Hannibal Lecter happily. Her boyfriend had been ecstatic that she had his boss help her out. It had him proud.

"Nathan, If we take my car we will get there alot sooner. Let us hurry up!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"You are the valedictorian and you will blow them away. I love you so much!" said Nathan.

(Y/n) had arrived at the graduation ceromony too early. But, She saw as Hannibal was there too. That, She gone right up to him jovially so. Hannibal had felt his heart beat fast.

"It is both a pleasure and honor that you are here. What brings you here?'' asked (Y/n) shyly.

"I'm here cause your boyfriend had told me of your acheivement. Came here to give you these. I know that it isn't much. But, A little present for you!" said Hannibal to (Y/n) boldly.

(Y/n) had opened up the gift from Hannibal Lecter. It was brand spanking new Gucci watch with a paired bracelet with white gems. There was a card and inside was a ten thousand dollar check. Saying to help her build her company and extra. She was thrilled and exubrant of the gift. Hannibal had allowed (Y/n) to embrace in a hug and smiled too.

"Hannibal, I can't thank you enough for all of these gifts. There stunning!" said (Y/n) happily.

The people in charge of the ceromony told her to get to her position. Hannibal and Nathan had sat in there assigned seating. Hannibal had felt a swell of pride go through him. That, By the morning he was going to be firing Nathan in place of his (Y/n) forever.  
They saw as all of the people were exiting the stage. Hannibal had to take off and make for her arrival. (Y/n) and Nathan had celebrated all throughout the night. She was utterly happy. Her parents had flown in and bought her a house in the city. Already having made for the decorations. What was needed in the house. Her parents had gotten rid of her last car for another newer car. A ton of money on a credit card. Helping her find a nice office for her practice. (Y/n) had overseen the efforts her office was well decorated.

"Ms. (Y/l/n), There is a gentlemen named Dr. Hannibal Lecter for you!" said Juliet sternly.

(Y/n) had allowed him to enter her office. She had a big office space. Hannibal saw that she had inpectable taste in decor. They talked at length on how they were going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been been a therapist and doctor at that very moment for two years. She had found that she was very superb in her feild. The others she worked with were always there for her. She had found that was engaged to her long time boyfriend of four years.

"Are you a Ms. (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)? A Hannibal Lecter wants to speak to you?" asked Victoria.

Hannibal had strood into her office. He looked upset at her. It had really confused her so.

"Mr. Lecter, I see that you are upset? What seems to be troubling you?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"I found out that you are engaged. Wanted to tell you that I Love You!" said Hannibal sadly.

"Mr. Lecter, I am very pleased to hear that your in love with me. But may i remind you that i am with Nathan Miller. I love him and i will marry him. We can be friends!" said (Y/n).

Hannibal saw that he was going to do something about her. He waited outside of her office. Coming up from behind her and sediating her. Hated to have to do these things. (Y/n) had woken up very dizzy. Hannibal had watched as she had woken up somewhat.

"Mr. Lecter, I'm not quite sure what you think you are doing. I see that we are at a impasse. But, I also see it as this. We can negotiate a deal that benefits us both. One that would help this situation. I really hate cheating on my partner. But, I'll allow you to have at me at times we designate. At a place of that persons choosing." said (Y/n) sadly.

Hannibal had thought over this and it seemed fesible. That, This would work out for them both. (Y/n) had remained there as Hannibal fucked into her. Taking her to utterly new heights of pleasure. Nathan sure didn't do these things with her. Hannibal had found that her body was his wonderland. Pounding her flesh so raw and debauched too.  
"You know you need no longer call me Mr. Lecter. You can say my name!" said Hannibal.

"Hannibal, If this gets to be too much...I'll terminate this in an instant!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Hannibal would have to see to it that it didn't get that way. The days had gone by and she was sadden to have to go to Paris, France to see her family. Unbeknownst to her is that Hannibal Lecter had followed her. (Y/n) had just gotten to her parents large flat too.

"Oh Sweetheart, You look very tired. Go rest and well eat later on!" said Jacklyn to (Y/n).

(Y/n) ha gone to her room to rest. As she was looking out of her window she thought she saw Hannibal there. But, That was silly Hannibal and Nathan were having a guy thingy for the entire week. She'd be married here in Paris, like her parents. It was long celebrated tradition. She had woken up and felt another in her bed. In there arms too.

"You know, I thought i said I couldn't be away from you. I love you dearly!" said Nathan.

(Y/n) had snuggled into her fiances arms lovingly. She had felt utterly safe in his embrace. But, As morning came over the window. Nathan had left her with a short note.

My Loving (Y/n),  
I'm truly sorry to have left your side. But, I needed to get back to my hotel that is nearby. You sleep and rest well, My dove. You are too important to me. Hope you get back to me as you get done reading this. I again you love you so very much. You are going to be a spoiled wife! XOXO

Love Yours,  
Nathan Miller

(Y/n) had gotten into her pink silk camisole. Padding over to her cellphone and texting her love that she got his note. That she loved him right back. She had gone out to hear her mother talking to Hannibal. That was really weird and strange. They were having tea.

"How come you never told us you knew an old family friend? This is good!" said Richard.

"Dad, I was very unaware that you knew Hannibal Lecter. This is news to me!" said (Y/n).

"Oh, That is quite alright. Come and eat some food. You must be starving!" said Jacklyn.

Hannibal had caught sight of her how devine she looked in her night wear. Knowing the material she wore was expensive. That, She looked even exquisite without it on her body.

"So Hannibal, What brings you out here to Paris? Not that i am not pleased to see you. But, My family has it's traditions. That the guys see little of the wife to be!" said (Y/n).  
"Well, I was invited over to see your parents. Since we are all good family friends here. So, It'd also give me a chance to see one of many of your family homes. I do so see you had a very nice household and good social bearings to behold. I was wondering with your permission that i take your daughter to her wedding dress fitting today?" said Hannibal.

"We as me and my wife were just thinking you can come along. But, I need to see to it that my son in law to be gets what needs to be done. Why my daughter couldn't marry you is beyond me? You two would make more sense. That boy has no manners!" said Richard.

"Dad again I will say that me and Nathan have more in commom than i let on. He supported me through that hard time. I will marry him and that is final. Okay!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had stromed off to her room after she had finished her breakfast. Hannibal saw her crying and held her in his arms. He relized that he was the monster. But, That wouldn't sway him away from her. So, He had left her to shower and they set off to the dress shop. She had gone through many dresses. But, One had caught her eye so fully now to. It was floor length white silk chiffon corsetted dress with diamond beads at the bust area and backless. She had stepped out of the dressing room. Her mother and Hannibal had looked at her with adoration and elegance. Hannibal knew that very time she is his.

"You look quite ravishing and devine in that dress. We will buy this one for you!" said Jacklyn.

(Y/n) had it hung in her closet along with her viel and jewlery. The make up artist was going to be there in six days. She was going to walk down the aisle with her true love. The one she had wanted to be with forever. Her mother looked at (Y/n) with tears sadly.

"Mom, What seems to be the problem? What is with all of the tears?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"Your father had came back from the hospital. The guy you love was in a hit and run. He didn't make it through surgury. Honey, I am so very sorry to you!" said Jacklyn to (Y/n).

(Y/n) felt the breathe and win knocked from her. That, Her whole world was taken from her. Her mother had enjoyed the fact that Nathan had been there for (Y/n) all of the time. (Y/n) had looked upon the wedding dress with misery. Staying in Paris for alot longer than neccessary. She had called Alana Bloom to cover her therapy patients. A few months had gone by and she was cold hearted. The spark that shone in her was gone. 

"Alana, Thank you so very much. I couldn't done it with you here!" said (Y/n) to Alana.

(Y/n) had gone to where she had slept by Nathan. That, She layed on his side of the bed. Inhaling the scent that was strictly his. Drowning herself in liquor and work too sadly so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comment, please! Thanks! :D


End file.
